VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = World Championship: Prestige Edition & Evelynn, Featuring Zed, from the Odyssey May Cry series. |Highlights = * New skins: ** ** ** World Champions 2019 skins ** |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * * * * * * * * * The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Galaxy Slayer Zed profileicon.png|Galaxy Slayer Zed Invictus Gaming Camille profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming Camille Invictus Gaming Fiora profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming Fiora Invictus Gaming Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming Kai'Sa Invictus Gaming LeBlanc profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming LeBlanc Invictus Gaming Rakan profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming Rakan Invictus Gaming Irelia profileicon.png|Invictus Gaming Irelia Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Conqueror Alistar Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Challenger Nidalee Challenger Ahri profileicon.png|Challenger Ahri Poronaut profileicon.png|Poronaut Full Of Stars profileicon.png|Full Of Stars IG World Champions profileicon.png|IG World Champions IG World Champions Merch profileicon.png|IG World Champions Merch Trials 2019 Pass profileicon.png|Trials 2019 Pass Golden Trials 2019 profileicon.png|Golden Trials 2019 The Faceless profileicon.png|The Faceless The Warband profileicon.png|The Warband The United profileicon.png|The United The Council profileicon.png|The Council The Trials profileicon.png|The Trials Golden Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Nidalee Golden Challenger Ahri profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Ahri Golden Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Alistar Golden Conqueror Varus profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Varus Golden Conqueror Karma profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Karma The following Emotes have been added to the store: Impressive! Emote.png|Impressive! Worthy Adversary Emote.png|Worthy Adversary Wonderful... Emote.png|Wonderful... The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Championship Hot Dog Ward.png|Championship Hot Dog Ward League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Bonus true damage increased to 13% from 10%. * ** Cooldown to reduced to seconds from . ** Now follows his target up to 2000 units from where Bandage Toss was cast in the event the target moves before Amumu arrives. ; * ** Shield strength changed to from . * ** While Static Field is off-cooldown, lightning charges Blitzcrank's fists, marking enemies he basic attacks, stacking up to 2 times. After every 1 second, 1 mark is consumed to deal magic damage to marked enemies. ** While Static Field is off-cooldown and Blitzcrank is in combat, he fires a lightning bolt at a random visible enemy within a 450 radius every seconds, dealing magic damage. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Slow and cripple duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased 75% from 50%. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . * ** Trap duration increased to 180 seconds from 120. ** Recharge time to reduced to seconds from . * ** Damage multiplier increased to }} from }}. * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 52. ** Base armor reduced to 26 from 28. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Upgrades are now based upon levels rather then skill points. ; * ** form sets the cooldown to 8 seconds. * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Knockup duration increased to seconds from 1. ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** First hit health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ** Second hit health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from 8. * ** Slow strength increased to 60% from 40%. * ** Mana cost reduced to to . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes indefinitely if standing still or in brush, and can move up to Teemos while out of brush, but any non-periodic damage from champions will break him out. ** Teemo can see 25% farther while stealthed. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** While on cooldown, standing in brush will tick down Guerilla Warfare's cooldown faster. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . Items ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ; * duration increased to 3 seconds from 1. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ; * amplification increased to 35% from 30%. * Energized effects decay duration increased to seconds from 1. ; * duration increased to 3 seconds from 1. Bots * removed. Upcoming Runes ; * Bonus armor reduced to 70 at all levels from . * Now scales with . * Bonus armor is now capped at . * Bonus magic resistance reduced to 70 at all levels from . * Now scales with . * Bonus magic resistance is now capped at . * Shockwave damage no longer scales with and . * Shockwave damage health ratio increased to from . Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian. ** A new Shonen Anime inspired skin line featuring a new champion. ** More skin lines revamps like High Noon. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** More Prestige Edition skins. ** Unknown upcoming skins for (legendary), & . ** Perhaps upcoming skins for and . * A Little Demon skin for , which was decided based on a vote. Choose the next Tristana skinThe Next Tristana Skin Is... Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New support champion.Season 2019 TeaserChampions in Season 2019 * New champion. New Support Champion 2019 Teaser.png|New support champion teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes